You Will Be Mine
by kenichi aoi
Summary: Pria yang kurang peduli dengan yang namanya hubungan percintaan kini mulai tertarik dan akan memulai dengan junior disekolahnya.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 "You Will Be Mine"

.

.

.

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone" Begitulah lantunan suara dengan gitar acoustik yang terdengar dari balkon flat pemilik mata biru safir ditengah malam purnama. Disisi lain wanita pemilik rambut indigo itu berjalan tepat didepan apartemen pemilik mata safir itu, "emm,suara lantunan lagu itu sangat indah sekali." Sesekali wanita pemilik rambut indigo itu mencari-cari asal mula lantunan lagu yang terbawa oleh hembusan angin malam yang menembus kulit. Dan ya! ia menemukan asal suara itu, terlihat seorang pria memejamkan matanya,dengan menggengam gitar acoustik berwarna putih,dengan rambut jabriknya berwarna kuning dan jacketnya yang di taruh dipundaknya yang terlihat tegap itu. Ya,pemilik rambut indigo itu adalah Hinata. Ia tercengang, melihat pria yang baru kali ini ia temui, "pria itu ta-tampan sekali." Tanpa ia sadari ternyata pria yang ia maksudkan tadi sudah memperhatikannya lama,ya lama sekali semenjak ia diam mematung di depan balkon flat kamarnya. "hay, kau sedang apa? Tunggu aku akan segera turun!" tanpa memberi aba-aba Hinata sudah pergi ,ya pergi ketika pria itu hendak membuka pintu apartemennya. "hey, kau siapa? Tunggu aku." Hinata mempercepat langkah kakinya,ia takut jika pria tadi mengikutinya. 'hem, sepertinya aku sering melihatnya disekolah. Baiklah akan kucari ia besok disekolah.' pria itu bergumam dalam hatinya. 'siapa wanita cantik itu? Ah sudahlah aku akan tidur dulu, dan besok akan kucari dia.'

.

.

.

Pagipun menyambut wanita pemilik rambut indigo ,ia harus segera bersiap untuk menuntut ilmu di sekolah yang cukup terkenal di konoha. Kalimat 'selamat datang' pun menyapanya agar ia segera masuk kedalam ruang kelasnya.

.

.

.

Ia mencari dimana hari ini dia harus menempati mejanya,karena sekolah sudah menetapkan peraturan rolling table. Dimana setiap siswa harus berpindah tempat setiap harinya. Ternyata ia harus duduk dekat jendela untuk hari ini,kelasnya tepat bersebelahan dengan kelas 12 disekolah itu. "syukurlah aku bisa duduk disini,jadi aku tak usah mengikat rambutku. Dan aku bisa memandang ke luar jendela,dan aku bisa melukis sesuatu." gumamnya di dalam hati kecilnya. Tanpa disadari sesosok pria melintas didepan pandangannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tidak ini lebih dari biasanya, 'apa mungkin dia bersekolah disini? Tidak mungkin, aku saat ini pasti sedang bermimpi. Ya bermimpi.' pemilik rambut indigo itu pun menampar dirinya sendiri dan 'itai,au sakit sekali.' kedua sahabatnya pun heran melihat tingkah laku gadis indigo itu. "hei Hinata kau kenapa?" sakura dan ino pun menghampiri gadis indigo itu, "tidak sakura,ino,aku hanya sedikit pusing." ia harus sedikit berbohong.

Teett...

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi ,seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas terkecuali gadis berambut indgo itu. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian yang baru ia alami, ia masih menganggapnya sebuah mimpi,ya hanya mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terwujud.

.

.

.

"dobe,kau tidak ke kantin? Tumben sekali?" pemilik mata onyx itu menyapa sahabatnya, "hei sampai kapan kau mau menyebut ku dobe, teme-baka!" pria yang selalu memakai jaknt berwarna orange dan selalu membawa gitar acoustiknya itu tampak terlihat sedikit jengkel. "hei dobe,yakin kau tak ingin membeli sesuatu?" karena kesal dengan sahabatnya itu diapun angkat bicara, "hei teme! Kau membuyarkan inspirasiku tahu! Aku titip minuman saja,kau belikan yah!" pria itu langsung merogoh sakunya,dan tersenyum "hehe teme,uangku tertinggal di kelas,jadi aku pinjam uangmu dulu ya!" pria bermata onyx itu menghela nafas panjang "hei kau sudah menyuruhku dan sekarang mau meminjam uangku? Keterlaluan sekali kau dobe baka!" pria yang dipanggil Dobe itu memasang jurus terampuhnya yaitu puppy eye dan pemilik nama sasuke itu sangat jengkel dan menjitak rambut jabrig temannya itu, "jangan pasang tampang itu baka!aku geli."

.

.

.

Pandangan pria itu terpaku pada satu titik,ya titik itu terletak di kelas XI jurusan ilmu pengetahuan alam, 'sepertinya itu gadis yang kemarin malam,apa benar? Apa aku harus menghampirinya. Tidak berfikir apa aku,tapi aku penasaran. Emm baiklah,' setelah berkelut dengan presepsi hatinya itu dia menghampiri gadis yang hendak membuat sketsa gambar sekolah. "hai,wah sketsamu indah sekali apa aku boleh duduk disini aku sedang membuat sebuah lagu,ya lagu iseng sih." sambil sesekali memetik senar gitarnya itu, "hn,kau bisa sedikit tenang tidak? Kau membuyarkan konsentrasiku." celetuk gadis itu sambil melanjutkan coretan-coretan di kertas sketsanya. "hn baiklah kalau kau maunya begitu, I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone." pria itu memetikan senar demi senar dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

*DEG*

"apa mungkin dia orangnya?" gadis itu memberanikan menoleh kearah pria yang sedang memetik senar gitar. Tanpa disadari pria itu juga sedang menoleh kearahnya, ya kini wajah mereka tidak terlalu jauh dan hanya beberapa senti saja, semakin dekat dan.. "woy baka aku mencarimu dimana-mana ternyata kau disini. Pantas kau tak mau turun ternyata ada gadis cantik disini." pria itupun meluncurkan satu pukulan ke sahabatnya, "hey! Siapa yang kau sebut baka? Menggangu saja kau!"

Tet..tett..tett

"sial,kenapa waktu berlalu begitu cepat? Hey nona nanti kita pulang bersama yaa,sampai jumpa." pria itu pun meninggalkan sebuah minuman dengan secarik kertas dibawahnya "pulang nanti aku jemput di lapangan,jangan telat dan ini nomor ponselku 0816xxx

-Uzumaki Naruto-". Gadis pemilik nama hyuga Hinata itu tercengang kaget 'apa aku bermimpi?'

SLAP

"ouch," ia memegang pipinya yang sudah dua kali ia tampar hari ini, "kau kenapa hinata,kau sudah sering menampar dirimu sendiri?kertas apa itu?" gadis berambut merah muda itu merebut secarik kertas yang digenggam Hinata,"eh sakura-chan kembalikan," gadis bernama sakura itu tercengang dengan isi surat yang ia genggam "wow ! Hinata kau kenal dengannya?" ia bingung dengan pertanyaan sakura "memang kenapa sakura? Hanya orang iseng kok, jangan dihiraukan." pemilik marga yamanaka itu ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka, "kau bilang iseng, dia tuh belum pernah dekat dengan wanita. Padahal banyak sekali wanita yang mengagumi suara dan ketampanannya,dan kaulah yang pertama kali ia dekati langsung. Benarkan sakura?" pemilik nama sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukan "dan untuk mengetahui kalau dia tertarik dengan wanita pilihannya itu, ia pasti menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Dan dia akan tampil pada saat pensi sekolah."

DEGG

Jantungnya semakin berdebar,darahnya mendesir semakin cepat,ya semakin cepat seperti sungai yang hendak menghancurkan tanggul penghalangnya. "kakashi sensei datang!" seluruh murid pun masuk dalam ruang kelas mereka.

.

.

.

Teett..teett..

"akhirnya pelajaran asuma sensei selesai huh membosankan,mana bau rokok lagi." keluh pria pemilik jaket berwarna orange itu, "heh dobe,ayo pulang." pemilik nama uchiha itu pulang dengan membawa tas sahabatnya. "hey teme, kembalikan tasku,aku ada urusan untuk pensi nanti." ia harus berbohong demi bertemu gadis yang tadi ia temui. "hn baiklah."

.

.

.

"hinata ayo pulang," pemilik nama ino itu menarik tangan gadis indigo itu "ino,sakura aku ada urusan . Jadi kalian duluan saja,gomen." kedua sahabatnya pun hanya tertawa kecil "hn baiklah,selamat berkencan dengan tuan uzumaki." wajahnya semakin memerah,ya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

'Dimana gadis itu? Apa sudah pulang?' pria itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar, "ini.." dari samping ia menemukan sebuah tangan dengan minuman yang tadi ia beli ,"hei,kau aku fikir kau sudah pulang. Ayo kita pulang," sambil menarik tangan gadis yang tadi ia belikan minuman. "gomen aku pulang sendiri saja," pemilik rambut indigo itu melepaskan tangan pria yang sedang menggengam tangannya, "kau tega,aku sudah menunggumu lama tapi kau mau meninggalkanku?" gadis itupun tidak bisa menolak karena ia merasa bersalah, "baiklah," sepanjang perjalanan mereka saling mengenalkan diri mereka. "emm aku sudah sampai,trimakasih sudah mengantarku." pemilik nama hyuga hinata itu membuka gerbang memasuki kediamannya,"Hei,tunggu. Ini untukmu, datang ya." pemilik nama uzumaki itu memberikan tiket pensi untuk gadis itu "tapi aku.." belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya pria itu telah pergi "pokoknya kau harus datang,aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Sampai jumpa besok,aku akan menjemputmu." jantungnya berdegup kencang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kediamannya.

.

.

.

Gomen chapter pertama ini terlalu singkat nanti akan kubuat lagi chapter berikutnya :3 arigatou sudah membacanya, tolong reviewnya :)


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2 "You Will Be Mine"

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic saya sebelumnya,saya berterimakasih kepada **_- CODOT BERSAUDARA, Arch Hideyoshi no Baka, dan Chaos Seth_-** Terimakasih sudah mampir dan mereview ,balasan sudah dikirim :D

_**Oh ia saya lupa untuk menambahkan sesuatu nih, chapter sebelumnya kan sakura mengetahui kalo untuk melihat bahwa dia tertarik oleh wanita itu dengan cara menyanyikan sebuah lagu, nah sebenarnya sakura itu tahu dari si Sasuke karena Sasuke adalah sahabat Naruto**_

.

.

.

**Perhatian ! Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan semua character kepunyaan om masashi. Mengandung Typos,OOC dan EYD yang kurang baik. Menerima saran dan kritikan menggunakan bahasayang sopan**. Tidak suka? Back aja :3

.

.

.

"Hei,tunggu. Ini untukmu, datang ya." pemilik nama uzumaki itu memberikan tiket pensi untuk gadis itu "tapi aku.." belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya pria itu telah pergi "pokoknya kau harus datang,aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Sampai jumpa besok,aku akan menjemputmu." jantungnya berdegup kencang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kediamannya.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak sangat senang sekali dengan apa yang ia alami tadi,

"Tadaima,"

Suara lembutnya menyapa seluruh orang dikediaman hyuga itu,

"Tadaima mo,kau sudah pulang? Ayo mandi dan bergabunglah makan malam dengan kami Hinata-sama,"

Ia tampak terkejut dengan suara yang sangat tidak asing ditelinganya,

"neji nii-san ! Kapan kau kembali? Aku merindukanmu."

Gadis itu langsung memeluk sepupunya, yang baru saja datang dari New York. Karena ia mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah disana.

"hn, kau tambah cantik! Aku baru saja tadi sampai ,dan paman yang menjemputku. Ayo lekas mandi dan bergabunglah."

Gadis itu hanya mengngguk dengan senyuman yang tidak seperti biasanya. Betapa tidak hari ini dia sudahsangat beruntung, dapat berkenalan dengan kakak kelas yang ia kagumi dan sekarang ia dapat berkumpul dengan seluruh keluarganya.

.

.

.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, kini ia harus melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai 2 untuk segera tidur,

"nii-san,tousan,hanabi,kachan aku sudah selesai. Aku tidur dulu ya!"

Gadis itu pun berlari kecil kearah kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"hn,baiklah hati-hati. Hari ini kau terlihat senang sekali Hinata."

Wanita paruh baya yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata menggodanya.

"hn, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja kaachan. Selamat Malam,"

Ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya kearah kamarnya. Dalam kamarnya ia tidak langsung tidur,ia duduk di meja belajarnya dan ditemani lampu belajar. Ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sebuah selembar tiket yang tadi ia dapatkan tadi siang setelah pulang sekolah.

"hah,aku tak habis pikir kenapa pria itu memberikan tiket VIP ini? Tiket VIP inikan mahal sekali,dan aku harus mengumpulkan uang sakuku selama 3 minggu untuk membeli tiket kelas VIP. Apa yang dikatakan sakura dan ino benar? Ah tidak mungkin,lebih baik aku tidur dan besok aku harus bangun pagi."

Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya yang berukuran king size. Tetapi ia tak lekas tidur ia justru terus memikirkan pria yang memberi ia tiket berkelas VIP,

"Haduh aku tidak bisa tidur,bagaimana ini? Kami-sama ada apa ini. Apa aku harus menghubunginya? Mana mungkin. Aku wanita, sudahlah."

Diranjangnya ia berkelut dengan perasaan hatinya, ia bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Dertt... Dertt... Dertt

Ponselnya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk,dan ia merasa risih dengan ponselnya.

"Hah berisik sekali,siapa sih tengah malam begini yang menghubungiku?"

"moshi-moshi?"

"moshi-moshi, Hinata apa kau sudah tidur?"

"hn,tadi sih sudah. Gara-gara kau aku terjaga, dasar kau tak punya sopan santun."

Ia sedikit berbohong, dengan kenyataannya yang sampai sekarang ia belum tertidur.

"Gomen Hinata, aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus teringat olehmu."

*DEG*

Perasaannya campur aduk antara penasaran siapa yang meneleponnya dan perasaan senang.

"hei, kau siapa?"

"kau belum menyimpan nomor ponselku yang tadi kuberikan disekolah?"

"kau..."

"hehe aku Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto."

Ia sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan seseorang disebrang sana.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku? Aku kan belum sempat menghubungiku?"

"Aku mendapatkan dari Neji, dia teman kakaku Menma. Gomen ya,oh ia kau mau mendengar lagu baruku?"

"e-eto,baiklah."

Pria disebrang sanapun memetikan gitarnya dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

" Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like

We can go out any day, any night

Baby I'll take you there, take you there

Baby I'll take you there, yeah

Oh tell me, tell me, tell me. Bagaimana? Aku baru membuatnya sedikit,sisanya akan kutampilkan saat pensi nanti."

Ia tercengang dengan lagu yang baru saja dinyanyikan dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"..."

"Hinata?"

"Hah? Ada apa nii-san?"

"Panggil aku Naruto saja. Bagaimana laguku?"

"Ba-bagus Naruto. Aku tidur dulu ya,

sudah malam, besok aku harus berangkat lebih awal."

"Baiklah,besok ku jemput ya?"

"Terserahmu."

"Selamat Malam, Hinata-Hime."

*DEGG*

Panggilanpun terputus ,ia tercengang dengan panggilan Himenya itu.

'lebih baik aku segera tidur,karena besok aku harus berangkat pagi.'

Gumamnya dalam ia pun segera memejamkan matanya dan mulai berfantasi dalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Cahaya sang suryapun memasuki celah-celah kamar bernuansa soft purpel, ia menoleh kearah jam dinding. Ia langsung terperajat dari tempat tidur dan matanya pun terbuka lebar ,

"Astaga, aku terlambat bangun. Coba saja kemarin aku segera tidur."

Ia segera bersiap untuk berangkat,karena hari ini adalah pelajaran kakashi dan ia paling tidak suka terlambat.

.

.

.

Ia segera memakai sepatunya,ia tidak lagi melihat sepatu apa yang ia kenakan.

"Hinata,kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

Hanya gelengan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakak sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

Hosh..hosh..hosh

Ia mengusap peluhnya yang mengalir deras yang menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Hinata, tunggu."

Pria yang mengendari motor ninja berwarna orange,dengan wajah ditutupi helm berjenis full face. Ia mempercepat mengendarai motornya itu.

'hah kenapa disaat ini tidak ada yang memberikan aku tumpangan?'

Ia ngedumel dalam hatinya. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika sebuh motor berjenis ninja menghalangi langkahnya.

"Ohayou,maaf aku harus buru-buru karena aku sudah sangat terlambat."

"kalau begitu naiklah, akan aku antarkan kau sampai sekolah. Aku juga bersekolah disana"

Tanpa berfikir panjang ia pun menerima tawaran pria misterius itu,tidak ada pilihan lain karena dia sudah sangat terlambat.

"Go-gomen aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa,tadi aku menjemputmu kerumah tetapi kata ayahmu yang galak itu kau sudah berangkat,ayahmu menyeramkan."

"Na-naruto-kun?"

"ia kau fikir siapa? Ah kau tidak mengenaliku ya. Jahat sekali."

"g-gomen Naruto-kun a-aku tak mengenalimu,karna kamu menggunakan helm seperti i-itu?"

"ah ia juga ya,kemarin ayahku membelikan motor ini untukku. Tumben sekali."

Nyiiittt

Suara rem mendadak motor mereka pun berbunyi, secara spontan tangan kecil itu melingkar di pinggang seorang pria di depannya. Ia terpaksa melakukan itu karena ia sangat ketakutan,

"hei,hati-hati kau tidak punya mata hah?"

"s-sudah Naruto-kun ,ayo kita lanjutkan saja aku sudah terlambat."

"Hn,baiklah maafkan aku ya Hinata."

"Tak apa Naruto-kun"

.

.

.

Gerbang pintu sekokah itu hampir saja ditutup oleh penjaga sekolah disekolah terkemuka itu, Naruto mempercepat kendaraannya.

"Hei hati-hati kau terlalu mengebut,"

"hehe untung saja kau dan aku tidak terlambat, ayo kau segera masuk ke kelas,nanti aku akan ke kelasmu setelah istirahat."

"Hn, terimakasih banyak Naruto-kun."

Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"Ohayou,G-gomen kakashi sensei aku terlambat."

"Hn,duduklah. Oh ia kenapa kau menggunakan sepatu berwarna ungu? Hari inikan jadwal menggunakan sepatu hitam."

"G-gomen tadi aku terburu-buru."

Seluruh penghuni kelasmentertawakannya, ia harap ini tak lagi terulang.

*Dertt.. Dertt.. *

Terlihat LED ponselnya berkelip-kelip,ia membuka kode pengaman yang diminta oleh ponselnya. Ia segera membaca pesan yang ia terima.

From : Uzumaki Naruto (Work)

Hinata aku punya lagu baru, nanti istirahat aku tunggu kau di ruang kesenian yaa.. Arigatou :3

Sent to : Uzumaki Naruto

Hn,b-baiklah nii-san..

Bel istirahat pun berdentang , gadis yang hari ini terlambat tidak berani melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Dan ia lebih memilih untuk membuat sketsa didalam kelasnya.

'lebih baik aku membuat sketsa apa ya? Ah kejadian yang tadi pagi saja,baiklah'

Ia mencoretkan sebuah sketsa di buku gambarnya.

.

.

.

"Wah,gambaranmu luar biasa sekali. Kau memiliki estetika seni yang melebihiku."

Ia segera menutup gambarannya dengan kedua tangan.

"S-sai-kun sejak kapan? Ini juga berkatmu,aku bisa membuat ini karena aku berguru denganmu."

"kau bisa saja Hinata,baiklah lebih berlatih lagi ya."

Gadis itu pun hanya mengangguk dan membalasnya dengan senyumannya.

.

.

.

*Dertt.. Dertt..*

Warna lampu LED ponsel gadis itu menyala dan ia segera membuka pesan yang baru saja diterimanya.

From: Uzumaki Naruto (work)

Kau dimana Hinata? Aku sudah menunggumu lama diruang kesenian ini..

'Astaga,aku lupa bagaimana ini. Ah damn pulsaku habis lagi,gimana ini. Sudahlah biarkan'

Gadis berambut indigo itupun melanjutkan sketsanya.

*Dertt.. Dertt*

LED pun menyala kembali, ia melihat ada sebuah tanda dibagian emoticon pesan. Ia membukanya dan ternyata itu dari orang yang sama.

From: Uzumaki Naruto (Work)

emm baiklah,mungkin kau sibuk tadi. Jadi izinkan aku untuk mengantarkanmu pulang yaa, :)

Ingin sekali dia membalas pesan dari pujaan hatinya itu,tapi apadaya ia lupa membeli voucer pulsa untuk hari ini.

"kau kenapa Hinata? Apa karena yang tadi?" gadis berambut pink itu menanyakan keadaan sahabatnya,yang sedari tadi terlihat murung.

"e-eto, bukan desu. Aku boleh meminta pulsamu? Tadi aku lupa untuk membeli voucer pulsa."

Pertanyaan tadipun hanya dijawab dengan anggukan semangat, "oh tentu Hinata, ini ponselku."

Gadis berambut indigo itupun segera membalas pesan yang tadi masuk ke nomor ponselnya.

Sent to: 0816xxx

Emm Naruto-kun,ini aku Hinata. Maaf tadi aku lupa untuk pergi keruang seni,tadi aku mengerjakan sesuatu dulu. Baiklah kita bertemu di lapangan sekolah saja ya? Arigatou.

*message sent*

*do you want to delete this message?

Yes No*

"arigatou Sakura-chan,"

"Hn douita,eto Hinata apa itu gambar Naruto dan dirimu?"

Wajahnya memerah, ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"e-eto bukan Sakura-chan itu nii-san."

"oh begitu, bagus sekali. Nanti kau gambarkan aku dan Sasuke-kun ya."

"Ha'i"

Ia dapat bernafas lega karena Sakura percaya dengan perkataannya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 16:30, itu pertanda bahwa seluruh siswa diizinkan untuk pulang, gadis berambut indigo itu segera turun dari kelasnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat pangerannya kecewa lagi,

"Hinataaaa..,"

Terdengar suara khas dari seorang pria yang ia kenal selama ini. Dia hanya melambaikan tangan ,tanda bahwa dia telah mendengarkannya.

"Hai Hinata, kau sudah menungguku lama?"

"tidak kok, aku juga baru sampai disini. Kau membawa gitar? Tadi pagi aku tidak melihatnya dipunggungmu?"

Pria berambut jabrig itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"ia kemarin aku terburu-buru jadi gitarku tertinggal disekolah, untung saja tidak hilang. Ayo pulang."

Dalam perjalanan,Naruto pria yang membawa motor sporty itu mengajak Hinata untuk mampir ke kedai Ramen langganannya,

"kak Ayame Ramen special 1, kau mau apa Hinata?"

"emm,aku sudah kenyang Naruto arigatou."

"kau yakin?"

"hn"

Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia karena ia dapat berduaan dengan orang yang ia cintai. Pesananpun datang, pria itu menyantap hidangan dengan sangat semangat.

"kak ayame pesan green tea 2,yang special ya?"

"2? Untukmu?"

"tidak,untukmu dan untukku."

"Arigatou Naruto-Kun"

"Douita Hime"

Dua gelas green tea itu telah tersedia di depan mereka, dan mereka pun meminumnya bersamaan.

"aku minum ya Nii-san"

"hn, ini teh terbaik disini. Oh ia jangan panggil aku nii-san."

"hn b-baiklah, oh ia katamu kau punya lagu baru."

"Hn,tentu"

"aku ingin mendengarnya."

"tunggu besok ya,pada saat pensi."

Hinata pun hanya mengangguk tanda setuju,ia bingung harus menjawab apa lagi,

"kak Ayame uangnya di atas meja ya!"

"baik,silahkan kembali lagi."

Pria itu segera mengajak gadis berambut indigo itu pulang.

"Naruto-kun terimakasih kau telah mengantarkanku lagi,dan sekarang pakai motor lagi."

"Douita ,gadis manis. Kau itu orang pertama yang ku boncengi loh."

"benarkah? Berarti aku beruntung."

"beruntung apanya?"

"ya! Bisa di bonceng oleh senior yang dikagumi semua wanita."

"kau ini,sudah masuk nanti ayahmu marah lagi. Menyeramkan sekali jika ayahmu marah."

Sambil menunjukan wajah masamnya,dan gadis indigo itu hanya tersenyum manis.

"hn, Hinata? Kemarilah"

Gadis itu pun mendekati pria yang memanggilnya dan

*cupp*

Pipi gadis itu berubah menjadi merah dan dia mematung seketika.

"Arigatou Hinata kau telah membuat hidupku kembali menjadi ceria."

Pria yang telah mengecup pipi gadis indigo itu segera menyalakan gas motornya dan pergi dari kediaman gadis indigo itu.

"Douita Naruto-kun."

Gadis itu segera memasuki kediamannya.

Ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di pensi tersebut.

.

.

.

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi di malam puncak pergelaran acara pensi tersebut? Tunggu di dan mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Arigatou dan Review ya :)


End file.
